


Bragas

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danno.. ¿acaso es..?""Si, los que me diste" siente que se sonroja y espera la burla de su amigo pero levanta la vista al no escuchar nada."Danno.." susurra Steve"¿Si?""Date vuelta por favor"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bragas

Danny estaba en su casa probandose las bragas que Steve le había dado como una broma, al ir en ese autobus ycon la musica a todo volumen y al andar mirando para todos lado, encontró un pequeñp bulto de ropa por lo que decidio mostrarle a su amigo las tangas que agarro y guardarlas solo para molestar al otro fue gracioso en su momento, pero ahora el moreno realmente piensa que el esta enojado por la broma pero en realidad se siente contento al recibir un regalo de su jefe. 

Aprevechando que hoy es su fin de semana libre sin Grace, quiere aprovecharlo al máximo y provar su regalo. Toma una ducha de cuarenta minutos y al salir agarra la bolsita que le dio el Comandante para sacar las bragas de color azul celeste que había en el interior, al ponerselas se mira en el espejo y se sonroja un poco, camina hasta el ropero y de su maleta saca una blusita de color negro para ponersela. En su cabello pone unos broches de color azul celeste para hacer juego con las bragas, saca del baño su estuche de pinturas y se coloca lapiz labial color rosa y se maquilla muy ligeramente.

No suele hacer esto muy seguido pero a veces necesita sentirse bonito, le encanta la sensación del encage en su piel y la abertura en sus nalgas se siente bien. De su maleta saca una falda del mismo color que las bragas y se la pone sintiendose bien consigo mismo, se va a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer cuando de pronto abren su puerta y es nada Más y nada menos que su compañero.

"¿Danno?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Yo...." dijo el rubio sonrojandose furiosamente.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando Steve camino lentamente hasta estar cerca del rubio y poco a poco llevó sus manos debajo de la falda para tomar aire y acariciar su trasero.

"Danno.. ¿acaso es..?"

"Si, los que me diste" siente que se sonroja y espera la burla de su amigo pero levanta la vista al no escuchar nada.

"Danno.." susurra Steve

"¿Si?"

"Date vuelta por favor"

Danny obedece nerviosamente y se recarga en la pared para sacar su trasero y el Seal comienza a jugar con su agujero, no tiene ni idea de en que momento consiguio lubricante, el simplemente no quiere que se detenga. 

Steve comienza a penetrar a su amigo y disfruta grandemente eso, aunque en su mente ya esta planeando el proximo regalo que le dará al más bajo para que use en su cumpleaños. Al llegar cada uno a sus orgasmos se sientan en el piso.

"Te amo Danny"

"También te amo Steve" Se abrazan y ambos se recuestan un poco para descansar.


End file.
